


Зарисовки из Зимнего Дворца о жизни императора Петра III, императрицы Елизаветы Петровны и Софии-Фредерики-Августы, именуемой Екатериной Великой

by prince_lemon_wasa (syn_filifjonky)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Royalty RPF, Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, OOC, RPF, XVIII век, альтернативная судьба, ангст, в характере, виньетка/зарисовка, не-AU, повседневность, тайный агент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/prince_lemon_wasa
Summary: Использовано стихотворение Н. Гумилёва "Память". (Примечание к первой части) Я думал, это будет единичный фанфик, но сюжет поплыл дальше. Не знаю, выйдет ли у меня что-то ещё, но альтернативной остаётся только первая часть. Наверное, в дальнейшем я буду использовать более или менее каноничный образ Петечки. Мелкие недочёты возможны, ибо матчасть я не проработал так хорошо, как семнадцатый век, ибо занят романом по Смуте.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Errare humanum est](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481546) by Tea Dragon. 



> Использовано стихотворение Н. Гумилёва "Память". (Примечание к первой части) Я думал, это будет единичный фанфик, но сюжет поплыл дальше. Не знаю, выйдет ли у меня что-то ещё, но альтернативной остаётся только первая часть. Наверное, в дальнейшем я буду использовать более или менее каноничный образ Петечки. Мелкие недочёты возможны, ибо матчасть я не проработал так хорошо, как семнадцатый век, ибо занят романом по Смуте.

_Только змеи сбрасывают кожи,_

_Чтоб душа старела и росла._

_Мы, увы, со змеями не схожи,_

_Мы меняем души, не тела._

 

_Память, ты рукою великанши_

_Жизнь ведешь, как под уздцы коня,_

_Ты расскажешь мне о тех, что раньше_

_В этом теле жили до меня._

 

***

… - Крещается раб Божий Петр во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа! - Золотой, мощный и прямой луч падает сквозь решетчатое окно наискось, играет на золоте икон, светит над купелью, над колыхнувшейся водой; и возглас священника надо всем этим - словно исполнен такой же мощью, грозою и золотом… 

 

…Снежный город уже почти взят; в снегу вязнут ноги по колено, и в свежем темнеющем сумеречном воздухе радостные возгласы и смех; летит снежок, и, просвистев мимо уха увернувшегося, разлетается о столб;

другой, слепленный наскоро, летит в ответ и попадает в цель; уже пора идти домой, прерывать затянувшуюся битву с твоим "потешным полком",

отряхиваясь, поворачивать к сияющему в быстро наступающей темноте огнями дворцу…  

 

 

_Самый первый: некрасив и тонок,_

_Полюбивший только сумрак рощ,_

_Лист опавший, колдовской ребенок,_

_Словом останавливавший дождь._

 

_Дерево да рыжая собака,_

_Вот кого он взял себе в друзья,_

_Память, Память, ты не сыщешь знака,_

_Не уверишь мир, что то был я._

 

Осенние аллеи императорских парков, мокрые рыжие деревья; лужи под ногами с отражением в них, сбиваешь тросточкой осенние засохлые головки цветов, ворошишь среди пожухлой травы последние подгнившие листья…

 

…Императрица Елизавета Петровна сидела за богато украшенным письменным столом, роскошная, разряженная, пышная, и писала гусиным пером на гербовой бумаге какой-то важный документ.

\- Можно к вам, тетушка?

Оторвавшись от письма, она окинула взглядом тринадцатилетнего сына покойной сестры, недавно привезенного в Петербург. Камзольчик с золотыми пуговицами, белые чулки, башмаки с бантиками на пряжках, отсвет прозрачного солнечного луча в блестящем паркете вокруг, пылинки в этом столбе света…

\- Можно, Петичка, - она, вздохнув, окунула перо в чернильницу и пробормотала. - Дел-то видишь сколько! Одному то - прошение разреши, - другому это, третьему по политическим делам… 

Спохватилась, что обращается со своими жалобами к ребенку, обернулась:

\- Так что ты хотел?

Принц вздохнул, дергая себя за кружевной манжет, переступил на месте башмачками с бантиками.

\- Я… я сделал четыре ошибки в диктовке. Диктовка не может быть зачтена, - сказал он с какой-то взрослой сумрачной заученностью.

\- Ну и хорошо, что сделал, - рассеянно пробормотала она, принимаясь опять за письмо, но снова спохватилась и подняла голову. - Сделал - исправишь. Правда ведь, Петенька?

Мальчик помедлил и, судорожно вздохнув, словно решившись, выговорил: 

\- Но… меня разве не будут сечь?

\- Зачем это? - пожала полным плечом Елизавета Петровна. - Ты парень взрослый, сам отвечаешь за свои поступки. Пришел, повинился за ошибки, молодец. Ну и исправишь их. Исправишь ведь? Да что это с тобой, Петичка?

Губы принца задергались, и он на выдохе произнес:

\- …Или на горох ставить… Игрушки сжигать…

Елизавета Петровна почуяла неладное.

\- Ну подожди, сейчас. Сейчас допишу и ты мне скажешь… - И она взялась за письмо, дописала его, присыпала песком, отложила, приготовила конверт с сургучной печатью и после повернулась к Пете. Увидела, как он молча ждет, глядя мимо с полуоткрытым ртом, чуть наклонив голову со светлыми, зачесанными в косичку с черным бантиком волосами, не то чтобы с покорностью, но с какой-то отрешенной меланхоличностью. Привлекла его к себе.

\- Ну что там, Петя? Что за наказания там у вас были?

И дальше он, помедлив, обхватив ее за шею, шепотом на ухо стал рассказывать ей все. Как _это_ делалось под оркестр в специальном зале. Как под мрачные звуки марша он должен был сам раздеваться догола и ложиться на лавку лицом вниз. Как через каждые десять ударов розги менялись на свежие, и легче было, если наступал обморок; как по окончании экзекуции все уходили, оставляя его наедине с лейб-медиком… Резкий запах нашатырного спирта… как саднила располосованная в кровь кожа от плеч до пяток… Ладно еще, после этого разрешалось лежать в постели до вечера. И другие наказания, расписанные до мелочей в регламенте, были под стать: стоять по полчаса на горохе, так что ноги распухали и он с трудом мог ходить… сжигали в печи его игрушки, заставляя смотреть, пока все не сгорят… К живущему почти под стражей при германском дворе полу-узнику, полупринцу, наследнику трех престолов, когда еще не было известно, какой из них он унаследует, носителю неприлично варварской крови, применялось особо тщательное внимание.

Елизавета Петровна была видавшим виды монархом. Сердце ее закаменело во многих отношениях. Она знала, какие телесные наказания применяют к крестьянам помещики, которых ей приходилось покрывать, и сама отдавала приказы о применяемых к преступникам мерам.

Она содрогнулась лишь немного. Обняв, легонько покачала из стороны в сторону худенького мальчика ("Господи, как они его не убили-то совсем?")

\- Ну, а у нас ничего такого не будет, - твердо сказала она, - иди себе, милый мой, учись с Богом.

Петр недоумевающе поморгал бледно-голубыми глазами.

\- Совсем не будет?

\- Совсем не будет. Что ты, голубчик мой? Разве я изверг?

В другое время она, может быть, и добавила бы весело: "Ну, коли будешь шалить да нарушать порядок, тогда тебя и посечем", но слова комом вставали у нее в горле. Она понимала - _за что_ Петю при германском дворе подвергали зверскому наказанию, и только дрожащей рукой гладила племянника по голове.

\- Иди, Петичка, - повторяла она, - ничего такого у нас не будет.

Принц задумался и вдруг сказал снова с какой-то взрослой серьезностью вопроса:

\- А говорят, вы фрейлину секли недавно. Собсв… Собственноручно.

Елизавета Петровна подавила вздох. Да, было такое сгоряча, когда застукала юную девицу среди ночи с наглым гусаром. "Надо сказать Штелину, чтобы ему больше гулять, есть хорошо и играть в войну, - подумала она. - И оградить его получше от дворцовых сплетен".

\- Да она дурная девка, вредная, - сказала она, - а ты, батюшка, молодец у меня, все понимаешь. Никто тебя не тронет. Ведь тебе царем быть, так править учиться надо! Вон какой вырос-то, жениться скоро уж пора!

Мальчик смотрел, не веря. Потом наклонился, схватил и порывисто поцеловал ее пухлую руку.

\- Ну, ну, иди, ступай! - сказала Елизавета Петровна и, погладив его по белокурым волосам, прижала к себе, поцеловала в лоб и легонько подтолкнула. - Ступай себе с Богом, голубчик, играй, учись!

У нее сжимался комок в горле…

И потом ты рассказываешь это все своему воспитателю на новом месте.

…В сером полумраке спальни горит лампадка, колеблется слабый огонь свечи. Лежа в постели на кружевных подушках, подсунув руку под щеку, ты рассказываешь обо всем новому воспитателю. Грузная большая фигура Якоба Штелина наклоняется над тобой, словно желая защитить, заслоняя огонек мерцающий слабый огонек. "Чщ-чщ-чщ, успокойся, мой мальчик, - твердит он, - успокойся!" Рука его, неловко подрагивая, гладит тебя по голове. …Но ты совершенно спокоен, ты рассказываешь это все безжизненным, меланхоличным тоном, и ты не помнишь в этот момент знакомого привкуса слез - и только потом, когда поворачиваешься на спину и говоришь: "А когда мой отец был жив, мы с ним ходили смотреть на парад солдат!" - из груди неожиданно для самого тебя вырывается что-то вроде длинного сухого всхлипа.

…Ты помнишь себя маленьким, шести лет, в застегнутом на все пуговицы военном мундирчике, рядом с отцом, смотрящим на военный парад в Киле, помнишь аллеи дворца, садовую решетку, сырую осеннюю свежесть… Парад вызывал у тебя неизменный восторг - это было все, на что ты мог смотреть вечно, любил узнавать все подробности о войне и командовании, и даже было у вас такое наказание - закрывали окно, чтобы ты не мог видеть тренирующихся солдат, и ты правда очень огорчался этим…

Память быстро перебирает, перелистывает все о великокняжеском периоде твоего отрочества - все, что было у тебя в петергофском дворце; твои комнаты с игрушками, солдатиками, корабликами, с географической картой…

 

 

Стоя у окна и набивая табаком трубку, глядя в белесый непроглядный туман, генерал-поручик Карл Вильгельм Якобсон, он же Петр Павлович Шереметев, генерал-фельдмаршал, главный резидент тайной разведки Ее Императорского Величества Екатерины, двойной агент при прусском дворе, он же некогда, при рождении, принц Карл-Петер-Ульрих, наследник трех корон - русской, шведской и немецкой, припоминал причудливый путь своей жизни в краткие минуты отдыха. 

"Право же, мне много есть чего вам рассказать, любезная моя Екатерина Алексеевна..." - примерно как-то так, наверное, обратился бы он к своей жене, как, наверное, обращаются все, находящиеся в долгой разлуке с женой, в разлуке, которой не суждено прекратиться, мысленно составляя к ней бесконечные письма, которые не отправить никогда - и потому выговаривая в них все о себе, чего не сказать бы въяве. Но писать и отправлять при этом другие, зашифрованные, в которых говорится не о том, о чем в них на самом деле написано - и не о том, о чем ты ей хочешь сказать. И ставить в конце письма привычную подпись: "От такого-то - такому-то"… Письма эти придут совсем в другое место, даже не в Россию - а оттуда уж их настоящее содержание будет передано ей.

Петр Павлович, он же Карл Вильгельм, стоя у окна, набивая табаком трубку, глядя в бледный, с изморозью холодный туман, думал в эти минуты отдыха, что он - из того, чему нельзя быть никем услышанному, - многое бы сказал своей жене.

Он был старым воином и разведчиком, знал климат разных стран, зной и холод, бесконечный дождь, стужи севера и жару пустыни. Студеный снег и ветер, горячий самум в пустыне и секущий град закалили его тело до кирпичного загара, и никто бы уж не узнал в нем теперь того болезненного отрока, над которым так плакала когда-то тетушка-императрица, сначала - над его худобой и хрупкостью, а потом - от радости, когда делал один за другим все лучшие успехи в учебе. Он знал на свете многое, и превыше всего знал понятия чести, смелости и совести.

 

_Память, ты слабее год от году,_

_Тот ли это, или кто другой_

_Променял веселую свободу_

_На священный долгожданный бой._

 

_Знал он муки голода и жажды,_

_Сон тревожный, бесконечный путь,_

_Но святой Георгий тронул дважды_

_Пулею нетронутую грудь._

 

И не исхлестанной в кровь спиной расплачиваемся мы за проступки…

Тогда, много лет назад, он вышел на связь с ней. Известил ее по своим каналам и предложил сотрудничество и работу на разведку для нее. Им устроили встречу. Много чего было сказано, много было потрясения, но она - молодец, справилась. А потом было поистине чудесно - еще одно свидание, в более близкой обстановке, - и просто невероятно, что его нам устроили. Они договорились обо всем.

Только подумать - одна встреча, и ты тогда так искренне залилась слезами раскаяния… А если бы я остался тогда с тобой? Я не знаю, что тогда было бы, я, может быть, никогда не узнаю. Может быть, мы уже никогда так не увидимся, не поговорим. Это останется на всю жизнь - та встреча. Я буду помнить.

Ты моя жена перед Богом.

Я не знаю, было ли твое раскаяние на всю жизнь, или оно было мимолетным порывом, но есть долг, есть честь. Пусть нас похоронят вместе.

 

И он стал для нее - двойным агентом, развернул шпионскую сеть в помощь ей. И честно служил для нее - помогая ей в правлении вверенной им обоим - так уж вышло волею судьбы, так уж получилось - страной. Протянул ей руку помощи - шел и шел, чтобы вывести эту золотую страну к свету и процветанию.

 

 

_Я — угрюмый и упрямый зодчий_

_Храма, восстающего во мгле,_

_Я возревновал о славе Отчей,_

_Как на небесах, и на земле._

 

_Сердце будет пламенем палимо_

_Вплоть до дня, когда взойдут, ясны,_

_Стены нового Иерусалима_

_На полях моей родной страны._

 

 

Ты, которая… ты, моя маленькая предательница… Разве можно поверить, что это была ты - та, что пошла на заговор против меня? Помнишься мне девочкой, веселой принцессой с милыми блестящими глазами из-под темных волос, которую привезли ко двору и моего брака с которой так хотелось моей тетушке… "Мадемуазель, разрешите пригласить вас на контрданс?" Протянутые пальчики, веселые глаза… Так и представляется, что тогда, соблазненная врагами на заговор - это была та девочка, легко поверившая им, а не та холодная ко мне, нелюбящая взрослая женщина… Все язвительности, все наши взаимные насмешки, произнесенные через плечо вполоборота… "О, не утруждайтесь, мадам! Наша постель стала слишком узка…" О, моя маленькая, безнадежная предательница!

И кто мог поверить, что это ты отдала приказ гвардейцам… что ты подняла заговор… Холодная петербургская ночь, своей промозглостью напоминавшая мне тот осенний воздух из детства… Толпы гвардейцев, поднявшиеся на штурм…

 

И кто бы мог подумать, что это ты потом три долгих года мучилась раскаянием, кто бы мог подумать? И кто мог поверить, что это ты потом так каялась, под покровом ночи, в постели, под пологом, в ту единственную встречу… на коленях, в темноте, гладя дрожащей рукою меня по лицу, и даже эта маленькая ладошка была, кажется, мокрой от слез… Я был далек от того, чтобы предъявлять к тебе какие-то счеты; но кто, как может остановить кающуюся женщину, которой хочется выплакаться? Только дать выплеснуть ей свое раскаяние от души. Не сдерживать… и кто мог поверить, что это ты? Твои сияющие глаза в темноте… и кто бы мог подумать, что тебя сквозь долгие годы это чувство вывело - к любви…

Кто мог поверить, что это была - ты?

 

_Крикну я… Но разве кто поможет, —_

_Чтоб моя душа не умерла?_

_Только змеи сбрасывают кожи,_

_Мы меняем души, не тела._


	2. II

Елизавета Петровна, сидя за резным своим, нарядно украшенным столом, оторвавшись от бумаг, бросила взгляд на окно, за которым густо белел зимний день. Отодвинула чернильницу, отложила перо. Пересмотрела, прикусив губу, написанное.  
Подняла голову, зевнула, прижав пальцы к вискам.  
\- Ах, Мон Дье!  
Потянулась, завернув за голову полные руки. Взгляд невидяще скользил по лепнине на потолке и пышным воланам у штор барокко. Потом, ниже - по белому проему окна, где, куда ни глянь, лежал окруживший дворец пышный снег. Приближающиеся сумерки под сплошь затянутым облаками небом наступали незаметно - лишь чуть серее становился окутавший все в окрестностях белый снег. Отдыхавшее на минуту, расслабленное тело - после напряженной выдержки, как струна, груза повседневных забот. (Целый день держишь на себе, как на лице маску, цельный привычный образ...) Они думают, я легкомысленна - рассеянна - взбалмошна, и этот привычный облик, как осанка, закрепился уже, кажется, за шушукающим, вечно тянущимся вслед за полным императрицыным станом шлейфом свиты, вошел в плоть и кровь... Они думают - что они знают об ее истинных повседневных мыслях и чувствах?  
Одни только мысли о брауншвейгских узниках, целой семьей пребывающих в заточении на севере, постоянно напоминают о том, что ты для них губительница и злодейка... На краю света, в тех землях, славящихся морозами и рыбой, в доме архиерея при холмогорском соборе... Уж сколько было слез за них пролито! Сколько молитв... сколько платьев на коленях протерто! Тяжкий крест это - быть императрицей, и неужели у каждого монарха содержится на совести - не здесь, так там - какой-нибудь узник?.. Каждый раз, когда идет из церкви и народ расступается перед нею, давая дорогу императрице, вспоминает она о них. О, будь гордой!.. Милостиво кивай народу и не подавай виду... Враги престола - есть враги престола, и не суть важно, какова ты с ними была при жизни их в Санкт-Петербурге, опальные родичи, брауншвейгско-мекленбургская ветвь рода Романовых...

...Давным-давно отец, подбрасывая на руках крепенькую трехлетнюю малышку в нарядном платьице, смеялся: "А Лизонька и царицей у нас сможет быть! А что? Возьму да и назначу ее наследницей! Зря я, что ли, наследование по женской линии закрепил? Наши русские бабы все могут! Правда, Катенька?" - обращаясь к улыбающейся жене и тормоша ее, подбрасывая и щекоча усами.  
Вот так оно и вышло.

\- ...Вы обещали рассказать про устройство фейерверка. - Хмурясь и ерзая за длинным письменным столом, юный наследник престола Петр Федорович болтает ногами в башмаках с бантиками.  
\- Да, мой принц. Но раньше мы с вами закончим урок географии, ибо будущему государю прежде всего, наипаче всего важны науки о мире и устройстве его... - Якоб Штелин, в нарядном камзоле и парике с буклями, расхаживает вдоль длинного (чуть не со всю комнату!) стола, объясняя наследнику главу из географии. От его рослой фигуры исходит сплошь ощущение спокойствия и домашнего уюта.  
Якоб Штелин - деятель Академии Наук, давно уже живущий в России немец, исследователь истории русского искусства, мемуарист, картограф и составитель фейерверков. О любой из этих отраслей деятельности рассказы этого удивительного человека будущий император Петр Третий может слушать без конца; только бы не полагающиеся по расписанию уроки. Хмуро слушая, Петр дергает, ощипывает гусиное перышко; география материков и стран порядком наскучила, выслушивать сегодняшний урок уже устал, и рот наследника вот-вот искривится в капризную гримасу.  
Якоб Штелин, развернувшись у конца стола, замечает выражение лица принца, кивает и, идя обратно, продолжает:  
\- Во-первых, нужен порох...

"Свет мой! Ты знаешь ли, что такое не быть матерью, не иметь возможности быть матерью, не позволять себе - это право, эту возможность? Как закаменевшим телом почти физически ощущаешь - это неутоленное, истекающее впустую желание. Как там было-то, в детской сказке - "из вымечка по копытечку"... Кто это выдумал, что все царевны на Руси шли в монастырь, не имея возможности выйти замуж - ни за своего подданного, ни за иноземного принца, ибо нельзя изменять высокому происхождению и вере? Ах, не такой судьбы хотел для меня мой родной батюшка!.. Здесь, на самом верху я должна - держаться, здесь я не имею права делить страну и доверяться иностранным лицам... Как в плену, заложницей собственного положения, своего царского трона - хуже монашки... Впору взвыть утробным воем... Как та белая с черными пятнами кошка с кухни, у которой утопили котят, и она ходила, искала их везде - по всему дворцу, забралась на царскую половину... "Сиськи болят у ней, плачет..." - сказал повар. Болит в с е, там, внутри болит, все тело снаружи... И даже вы, батюшка с матушкой, не познали этой боли, ибо вам-то Бог не попустил быть бездетными..."  
Аннушка! Сестрица! С кем мы выросли вместе, с кем были как одно целое! Художники рисовали нас вместе - девочки-сестры, две великих княжны-принцессы, одна темноволосая, другая - пепельно-светлая... Любила, как и я, детей... Любила гулянья, фейерверки, ночной свежий воздух... В счастливом браке с голштинским князем, от души любившем ее, выданная замуж в Германию, увезенная им на чужбину... Умерла, едва познав материнство, в германском Киле, недолго порадовавшись сыну. И даже толком неизвестно, то ли от простуды на праздничном свежем воздухе, то ли от осложнений после тяжелых родов. Любила детей, как я...  
(Елизавета Петровна и правда очень любила детей, и даже о брауншвейгских узниках в их северной ссылке справлялась, заботясь, чтобы их дети получали образование, насколько им позволяло их положение - они могли учиться только наравне с крестьянскими детьми; малолетнему бывшему царю Ивану Антоновичу отправила лично от себя дарственную Библию). О, держи на себе страну, не снижай планки, не опускай плеч! Держи, заботься о племяннике, окружай его заботой, готовь на царство...

\- Да я тружусь тут, как раб на галерах! - вспылив, привстав, она бьет рукой по столу. Алексей Разумовский даже, вздрогнув, инстинктивно пятится к дверям, втягивает в плечи голову в нарядном парике, заслышав что-то про галеры. О том, что такое тяжкий каторжный труд на них, он знает - с детства слышал от дедов. Еще бы не знать о нем потомственному казачьему сыну Алексею Розуму! Гнев императрицы горяч и внезапен, обжигающ внезапным срывом, как пылкие слезы посреди долгого ее спокойствия; так вечерами, наедине с собою, прорывается иногда мучительное, опасное напряжение, и трясутся беспомощно руки, губы, пухлые щеки. Отчаянны, одиноки и горьки слезы государыни... Лишь он их видит и молча, пожимая плечами, склоняет голову, отступает перед несчастьем и одиночеством, сопутствующими этому выбору жизни - высшей власти.

...Вечер оплетает своим легким веянием дворцовые покои; бледные сумеречные тени кружатся, вьются по углам от зажженных свечей; минута отдыха и уединения после повседневных занятий и раздумья кажется расплывшейся, аморфной, нереальной - словно тебя подхватил и несет поток расплывавшихся вихрей вне пространства и времени. Шторы дворца задергиваются на ночь. Черно-белая кошка с кухни, чистенькая, откормленная, лежа на подушке, с золоченым колокольчиком на ошейнике, поворачивает голову, услышав свое имя. "Машка, Машка!" Она тискает ее, такую теплую, перевернув на спину, гладит по мягкому белому пузу. Машка фыркает, царапается, отпихивается когтями изо всех сил, не щадя царскую руку. "Не по-царски что-то, - осмелев, как всегда, наедине вечером и на отдыхе, отойдя от формального обращения к домашнему, замечает Разумовский. - Имя, чай, подлиннее, породистее должно быть..." "В честь Марии-Терезии, конечно же", - фыркает она в ответ, подняв брови.

...Видя, что урок продолжать дальше невозможно - наследник утомился, наскучил географией и начинает кукситься, Якоб Штелин, четко проинструктированный - окружать Петра заботой и утолять малейшие его страдания, проходя вдоль стола, легко подхватывает его на руки - весу в тринадцатилетнем принце не больше, чем в перышке - и, прижимая его к своему нарядному камзолу, носит взад и вперед по комнате. Она огромна - в длину и ширину - как петербургский проспект, окна в ней до самого пола, и прогуливаться по ней можно долго. Мальчик, лежа на руках Штелина, в его могучих объятиях, как младенец в колыбели, привалившись головой к его плечу, глядит на заснеженные просторы вокруг Зимнего дворца, видные в широкие, надежно утепленные окна, выходящие на обе стороны дворца...  
Кругом стоит сплошь заснеженная зима и тишина.

...Тишина стоит зимняя, глухая, ватная, как сама зима. Как снег, куда она выносит Машку погулять у дворца, держа ее под шубой на пышной груди. Машка недовольно выворачивается, царапаясь, из-под теплой шубы. "Да выпусти ее побегать, не держи, она не ребёнок!" Машка пробирается по глубоким сугробам, переступая лапами, чуть проваливаясь, застывает настороженно, нюхая снег, трогая его усами.  
Вечер, минуты окончательного отдыха, вечерние тени; Алексей Разумовский приближается к ней, оказавшись наедине, ведет себя смелее, чем днем, подает ей шаль, набрасывает на плечи, укутывает, гладит, тискает плечи, осторожно приблизившись щекой к виску, чувствуя - когда можно придвинуться ближе. "Душа моя! Прикажешь подать чаю?" "Да, - шепчет она, прикрыв глаза. - И прикажи подбросить дров в печь".


	3. III

...Петенька, войдя в зал, переступает на месте тонкими ногами в чулках и башмачках с бантиками и застывает, распахнув глаза и вперясь в огромную ёлку, распахнувшую перед ним широкие нарядные ветви; от пола до потолка весь зал украшен сверкающей мишурой, огнями свечей, и всё как будто разбегается и множится в стороны...  
Да, прежде дома в Германии, в Киле он тоже получал ёлку на Рождество, но там, во-первых, ставили небольшую ёлочку в маленьком аккуратном зальце (всё там всегда было маленькое и экономно-аккуратное!), во-вторых, всегда говорилось, что ёлку надо заработать честным трудом, и чем честнее, благороднее труд, тем ценнее скромный подарок; а здесь! всё с невероятным размахом ширится, множится, сверкает огнями и разбегается по всему залу; и в густых лапах ёлки, кажется - от пола до потолка куча подарков, здесь и куклы, и барабаны, и солдатики - хочешь играй сам, хочешь отдавай придворным детям, и всё разбегается, рябит блестящими огоньками и играет в его глазах...


	4. IV

Елизавета Петровна перед сном, наедине, в спальне рассматривает себя; поводя округлыми плечами - пышка! - поправляет взбитые волосы, держа в руке зеркало. Лицо тоже округлое, и волосы в золотистом блеске свечей чуть отливают рыжим. Когда-то давно, в детстве, с нее рисовали портреты в виде греческих богинь… Ух, и шуму было из-за тех портретов.

Всё - выдумки отца. Петр Алексеевич так старался ввести при дворе европейские порядки, даже в мелочах, притаскивая одну затею за другой, что и детей своих придумал изображать в виде богинь и голых амурчиков - "чтобы все было как при королевских дворах в Европе".

Что было за время! Кажется, все это происходило так недавно - впервые появляющиеся у нас парки, фонтаны, балы, Россия - молодая, вся раскрывающаяся новой роскошью, впервые принаряженная по-европейски, немного испуганная, впервые принимающая на себя новую, незнакомую манеру во всем, училась быть по-новому легкой на подъем в непривычно сидящих, неуклюжих украшениях и нарядах. И лишь один человек - ее отец был тот, на кого иноземное платье пришлось, словно сразу было по нему сшито; и такой простой - так легла на его нрав эта простота и легкость; она помнит - вот он, широко шагая, в своих охотничьих сапогах всходит на террасу, треплет подбежавшую собаку… "Что, Лизетта?" Он любил это имя, у него и сеттера так звали, и любимую верховую лошадь… Вот подхватывает ее на руки и кружит в воздухе…

Ее портреты писали лучшие придворные художники, ее с детства окружали роскошью как любимую дочь императора и наряжали в пышные туалеты; отец даже выдумал приказать сделать ей ангельские крылышки из перьев, что прицеплялись сзади к платью; потом, в день тринадцатилетия дочери, он своей рукой торжественно их срезал, объявив ее невестой…

Вот она скачет верхом рядом с племянником, юным императором Петром Вторым, весело с ним болтая, на охоте…  Вот - проживает при дворе бедной родственницей в правление императрицы Анны Иоанновны, и даже платьев не было у нее, помимо скромного черного с белым воротничком…

"За меня ли пойдете, ребята?" - "За тебя, матушка!" - многоголосый гвардейский хор разом грянул в ответ. Солдаты всегда любили ее… Вот гренадеры, подхватив ее на руки, несут во дворец по глубокому проваливающемуся снегу… Ноябрьская петербургская ночь захватывает дух холодной свежестью, толпа гвардейцев вокруг сдержанно шумит и волнуется… И она, в приподнятом ощущении, тоже взволнованная, чувствуя себя одним с этой огромной, преданной ей толпой, все же знает - ей удастся этот переворот, все получится! Не знает откуда, но уверена в своей удаче!..

И все в самом деле удалось и сложилось в ее пользу.

Ее отец, ломая старые порядки и твердой рукой вводя новые, не задумывался перед малейшими препятствиями - все, что в России устроено по-старому, должно быть немедленно переделано, если оно мешает его новшествам. Правильно ли избрал он для страны новый путь? А она - правильно ли дело его продолжает?

Нравы при дворе - и по всей стране - наперекор прежнему устройству - переменились чуть ли не полностью. Все переменилось - управление власти, образ мысли, жизнь общества… На балах теперь несутся под музыку в танце разряженные кавалеры и дамы… И в науке новый тон, и в освоении новых земель задана новая политика… На тех балах еще с юности, будучи принцессой, она задавала тон. Одевала всех фрейлин на свой вкус, сама была законодательницей придворной моды. Про нее шептались, что она является в мужском костюме, чтоб демонстрировать свои стройные ноги…

Когда-то ее сватали за юного французского короля, и она старательно училась языку и французскому дворцовому этикету. Иностранный посланник писал про нее "она-де совершенная немка и готова уехать из России".  Что было - прошло, увлечения растаивают, исчезают, как морская волна; но с тех пор у нее осталась только любовь к французскому языку.

А в России - испокон веков женщина должна подчиняться; носить сарафан, кокошник, и во всем уступать первенство мужчине… Господи! правильно ли делаем, нарушая во всем прежний уклад, верно ли правим, не поддаемся ли дьяволу? Господи! Сколько за это было молено, сколько хожено на богомолья, в святые места… За свой веселый нрав, за балы и новое управление страною - правильно ли мы все делаем, Господи? Ответа не знаю…

Обхватив себя за плечи, она, сурово сдвинув брови, смотрит в зеркало, стиснув руки так, что ночная рубашка на плечах смялась, сдвинулась складками.

…"А ну-ка расскажи про отца, - просит она, притягивая его за шейный платок, - расскажи-ка, ну, Алексей Григорьевич!" "Папенька мой, - начинает он, учтиво склонившись к ней, - как выпьет, так по селу ходит и всем, кого ни встретит, сказывает… Иль в хате за столом сидит, по голове бритой себя гладит и приговаривает…" "А почему бритой?" - с живым любопытством интересуется она. "Обычай такой у казаков, - поясняет он, - и вот, значит, гладит он себя по голове и повторяет: "Ось розум! Ось це голова, ось це розум!"

Елизавета Петровна смеётся. Она неудержимо смеётся каждый раз, когда слышит эту байку.

День подходит к концу, отпустили дневные заботы, тело освобождено от корсета… Она смотрит на себя в зеркало, ворошит, расплетает заплетенные в косу волосы, приподнимает их, поблескивающие в тусклом свете свечей… Изогнувшись в позе греческой богини, подносит к голове руку с посверкивающим золотым браслетиком…

Ждать, весь день ждать, томиться - того часа перед сном, - когда он, весь день бесконечно учтивый и предупредительный, придет… Истомившись веселой силой, тело ощущает легкость, мягкость свободы…

Распускай же мои волосы - здесь, в свете свечей - в кратком объятии перед сном - быстро же бери свою власть надо мною, пока мы одни! - коса? рубашка? сарафан? кокошник? - бери, пока вдвоем, в неловко очерченном, нечетком круге, образованном обнявшимися телами, только мы с тобою… Бери, когда придешь, эту краткую власть надо мной, царицей - прежде чем надо будет вернуться к дневной безупречности!..


End file.
